No deberías, pero lo deseas
by Lara Pond
Summary: Por ella daría su vida sin parpadear siquiera.


_**"Este fic participa en el Reto#40 "Cupido haciendo de las suyas" del foro "Alas Negras,Palabras Negras"**_

**_Disclaimer: Game of Thrones_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No deberías, pero lo deseas<span>_**

Sabía que estaba mal, tenía bien grabado en la cabeza que eso que estaba haciendo estaba muy lejos de lo que en realidad tenía que hacer, así que mientras lo hacía cerraba sus ojos, trataba de olvidar lo que estaba por pasar.

Que esa chica a la cual debía odiar en realidad no estaba allí comenzando a desnudarse para ella.

Que no la había llamado personalmente a la mitad de la noche y haciendo que sus guardias la trajeran a su cuarto, porque por alguna razón tenía ese deseo de poseerla, como quería poseer todo, el poder, a las personas, el trono, y solo los dioses sabrán que tan duro trabajo para ello, y por eso ahora estaba allí, con esa chica quitándose la ropa una por una en frente de ella.

Podía ver cómo el corsé se caía al suelo, cómo el vestido comenzaba a resbalar por ese cuerpo que podía matar a cualquiera, tanto literal como figurativamente. Por eso cuando se acercó, aun tenía cara de sorpresa, y cerró sus ojos...los cerró como siempre porque no podía soportarlo, el incesto era una cosa pero esto era totalmente diferente.

* * *

><p>Solo un día necesito, un día de conocer a quien su padre le enseñó a odiar para caer en el infierno de una forma que no tenía que ser. Porque siendo una adolescente cuando miró a esa otra chica, más joven que ella con esa mirada de sometida por su familia supo al instante que su fuerza era más que la que aparentaba, que no sería Daenerys por mucho más tiempo, no esa Daenerys.<p>

Así fue cómo llegó a tener ese extraño interés en ella hasta volverse una obsesión, cosa que no lo esperó pero aun así pasó, pasó y no pudo evitarlo.

No pudo evitar tenerla como captura, como moneda de cambio para evitar una guerra, o eso era su excusa pero en realidad ella no planeaba más que tenerla para sí misma. Y de esa forma lograría tenerla como un juguete, tal y como cuando era niña ella tenía todo lo que quería.

* * *

><p>Su padre le advirtió de esto, que no podía tratar de tener al enemigo sin que algo malo pase, así que con mucho pesar tuvo que ver cómo las cosas pasaban.<p>

Iban a cortarle la cabeza a Daenerys todo porque su hijo le encontró en una posición comprometedora con ella, así que no hizo más que dar una orden de ejecución en frente del castillo.

Así fue como se rindió y dio un paso al frente antes de que pase lo peor.

— Madre, aléjate de esta asquerosa mujer—Le advirtió Joffrey, pero ella solo le miró con odio, odio que nunca pensó sentir hacia él.

—Cierra la boca Joffrey—Le calló y el chico estuvo por replicar pero esa cara le dejó en claro que era mejor que no diga nada de nada o terminaría peor que lo que le quería hacer a Daenerys.

—Detengan todo esto

—No madre ella debe morir

—Deténganlo porque yo me ofrezco en su cuenta—Dijo totalmente seria pero el chico se río, no podía creer que lo dijera en serio pero aun así estaba muy segura de ello.

—No puedes hablar en serio madre…es una traidora—Se escandalizó al ver que no era broma

—Joffrey, la ley es clara, puedo ser la reemplazante si así lo quiero, y es mi voluntad y como tu madre te ordeno que cierres la boca—Y así lo calló al malcriado que se quedó molesto— Guardias, libérenla—Y confundidos los hombres lo hicieron.

—No Cersei, no te permito que hagas eso…—Le negó Daenerys tomándola de los hombros cuando la liberaron.

— ¿No ves lo que hago?—Tomó las manos de la otra mujer con delicadeza dejando en claro la gran marca que tenía en las muñecas por los días de confinamiento— Te estoy dejando una oportunidad, ya no tendrás nada que hacer aquí y podrás ser libre una vez más…

…Lamento tanto haberte tomado como rehén...lo siento de verdad

Pero nada de lo que dijera le haría creer que era lo correcto lo que quería hacer.

—No, y no puedo permitírtelo como quieres

Lo que tenía que saber era de la insistencia de la otra era más que la suya.

—Ahora, ¡Ahora!—Ordenó y estaban por cortarle.

Este sería el adiós

* * *

><p>Un gran ruido causó que todos se silenciaran.<p>

Fue Cersei quien miró con sorpresa esta vez, aun estaba viva y la espada había caído, así que miró qué pasó y se encontró que un dragón había quemado al guardia.

—Daenerys…—Dijo sin entender nada

La otra chica tomó la mano de la mujer y la llevó a sus labios.

—No dejaré que pase eso jamás—Fue lo último que dijo y se la llevó de allí.

Joffrey entró en un estado de locura e hizo que los guardias le siguieran sin importar nada, ni que fuese su madre, nadie le humillaba de esa forma, y así todos con la orden se fueron.

* * *

><p>—Estás loca…muy loca—Le dijo riendo luego de tratar de mostrarse seria y molesta<p>

—Más que tu hijo no—Sonrió y la otra le empujó juguetonamente como regaño.

Y siguió besando su espalda. Estaba desnuda y se sentía muy bien.

Pero no podía evitarlo…no debería, pero la deseaba tanto que fue capaz de casi dar su vida por ella y aun sería capaz de hacerlo solo por ella.


End file.
